Looks Like We're Stuck This Way...
by Mikuko
Summary: Sango's feelings haven't been the best for Miroku, and same goes for Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Shippou trys an experiment to see what would happen between them if he made them be together for a day or two.
1. Default Chapter

Looks like we're stuck this way.  
  
  
(The sun is just rising over to horizon as Kagome opens her eyes. She sits up and yawns while stretching. She gets up and walks to her window and smiles. She quickly gets dressed and grabs her backpack, then puts her shoes on as she walks out of her house and toward the shrine. The sunlight shines brightly into the dark shrine when she opens the door, then jumps into the well.)  
Shippou: Gahhh!!!  
Inu-Yasha: Get back here!  
(Inu-Yasha chases Shippou around in a circle while Sango and Miroku look at them with annoyed faces. Kagome climbs out of the well and then walks over to Sango.)  
Sango: Good morning Kagome-chan.  
Kagome: Good morning...whats going on?  
Sango: Shippou was making fun of Inu-Yasha again. hehe.  
(Kagome shakes her head. Shippou jumps into Kagome's arms.)  
Shippou: Kagome!!!  
Kagome: SIT!  
(Inu-Yasha gets pulled to the ground.)  
Inu-Yasha: What are you doing?!  
(Sango and Miroku blink in confusion.)  
Inu-Yasha: What are you staring at?!?!  
Miroku: Are you okay Inu-Yasha?  
Inu-Yasha: Why wouldn't I be? Are you hinting something?!  
Miroku: Nevermind...  
Sango: Lets go.  
(As Kagome starts to walk off, she gets a feeling inside of her that a shikon shard is nearby.)  
Kagome: Theres a shikon shard!  
Inu-Yasha & Miroku: WHAT?!  
(The trees that are around them, start to russel. Some of the trees are ripped from the ground and tossed into the air like pebbles. Inu-Yasha picks up Kagome and Shippou before one of the trees hit them.)  
Shippou: What is it???!!  
(Two gigantic wings emerge from the trees. The wings are of a deep red color and have spikes on the sides of them.)  
Miroku: Its a dragon...  
Sango: A dragon?!  
(A barrel of flames comes through the trees and hits Inu-Yasha by accident. He blinks a few times, then shakes the ashes off.)  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! Are you alright??  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah.  
(Inu-Yasha jumps into the air and heads toward the gigantic wings that are sticking up from the forest. The head of the dragon emerges from the forest, its deep blue eyes, stareing down at Inu-Yasha. The dragon's head is covered with beautiful ruby scales, and has two horns on its head, with other many little spikes on the side of its head, leading down its neck and onto its back. Kagome is able to spot five shards on the dragon.)  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! Whatch out!  
Inu-Yasha: Hm?  
Kagome: It has five shards!!  
Inu-Yasha: Heh, all the more for me!  
(Miroku and Sango jump onto Kirara's back and follow Inu-Yasha. Shippou and Kagome follow them by ground.)  
Inu-Yasha: Say your prayers!!  
(He takes his sword and slices at the dragon's head but misses and is bitten. Inu-Yasha is now stuck inside the dragon's mouth. Sango jumps off of Kirara's back and throws her boomerang at its neck. It trys smacking the boomerang away with one of its arms but it slices it off. Blood splatters everywhere.)  
Shippou: Kagome! Don't get too close! We might end up as dinner!  
Kagome: I know..  
(Inu-Yasha uses his claws and swipes at the top of the dragon's mouth. The dragon roars and screeches loudly, giving Inu-Yasha a chanse to escape.)  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!!! Its wings!!!  
(The dragon smashes Inu-Yasha to the ground with its claws, then glances at Kagome in shock.)  
Kagome: Kyaaaaa!!!  
(She starts to run the other way but is grabbed by the dragon's tail and is lifted into the air. Shippou still clings to Kagome's leg.)  
Inu-Yasha: argh...eh?! KAGOME!!!  
Sango: Kirara!  
(Kirara flies over to Sango. Sango jumps onto Kirara's back and fly toward the dragon again. Miroku opens the vortex in his hand and starts to pull the dragon into it.)  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku!! YOU FOOL!  
(The dragon roars loudly and then grabs Sango with its other claw off of Kirara. Kirara falls to the ground.)  
Inu-Yasha: CLOSE IT!!  
(The dragon's head gets sucked into the vortex, Kagome and Sango still with it. Miroku gasps and closes the vortex. The body of the dragon falls to the ground with a loud thud. Dust rises and slowly blows away. Inu-Yasha gets loose from the dragon's claw and hits Miroku on the head.)  
Inu-Yasha: What were you doing?!  
Miroku: I was only helping, since it was clear that you couldn't do this on your own.  
(Inu-Yasha growls.)  
Inu-Yasha: You know I could have killed it by myself!  
Miroku: I do? I didn't think so..  
(Inu-Yasha closes his eyes and turns his head away from Miroku. He opens his eyes to see the dragon missing.)  
Inu-Yasha: WHAT THE?!?!  
Miroku: Where did they go?!  
Shippou: INU-YASHA!!!  
Miroku: Thats Shippou's voice!  
Inu-Yasha: The sound is right in front of us.. but where is Shippou?!  
Shippou: Inu-Yasha!!  
Miroku: Shippou-chan!!!  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!!!  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?! Kagome?! Kagome!!!  
(Inu-Yasha runs toward her voice but runs into something, then falls back. He realizes that he has run into the dragon's dead body.)  
Miroku: Huh?  
Inu-Yasha: Its...invisable?  
Sango: Get us down!  
Miroku: Sango! Where are you?!  
(Shippou jumps down from Kagome's leg and onto the ground. He rushes over to Inu-Yasha as he steps out of the shield and is revealed to Miroku and Inu-Yasha.)  
Miroku: Shippou?  
Shippou: Miroku! Inu-Yasha! You have to help Kagome-san and Sango!  
(Shippou runs back into the shield with Inu-Yasha and Miroku following. When they enter the shield, they see what looks like the inside of the dragon, except there wasn't very much blood. Inu-Yasha spots Kagome hanging from the top of the dragon. Sango is tied up on the ground with a shield around herself. Miroku rushes over to Sango and kneels down beside her.)  
Miroku: Sango! Are you alright?  
Sango: I think so.. What about Kagome-chan?  
Miroku: Shes just fine.  
Shippou: Kagome!  
Kagome: Shippou?  
(Inu-Yasha jumps up to where Kagome is and unties her. He grabs her and jumps back down and then hugs her.)  
Inu-Yasha: Are you okay Kagome?!  
Kagome: I'm fine, thanks.  
(Miroku helps Sango up and leads her to where everyone else is.)  
Inu-Yasha: Do you see the shards anywhere?  
Kagome: yeah.  
(Kagome climbs onto Inu-Yasha's back as he goes and retrieves the shards.)  
Miroku: How do you suposse we're gonna get out of here?  
Sango:we're inside of the dragon, right? Then I guess we should head upwards.  
Miroku: I guess you're right, we don't want to go out the other end...  
Shippou: Am I the only one that doesn't have anyone to rescue?  
(Kirara picks Shippou up with her teeth and puts him on her back.)  
Shippou: Kirara! Wait a sec... I thought I was supossed to rescue you, not the other way around...  
(Inu-Yasha and Kagome finish gathering the shards and then follow the others up to the top of the dragon until they reach the end of its neck. As they all exit the dead body, it starts to disinigrate, and in a matter of seconds, its gone.)  
Miroku: That was a close one.  
Shippou: Can we go back to the village? I'm tired..  
Sango: Sure Shippou-chan.  
(As everyone begins to walk away, Shippou takes something out of his coat. When they reach the village, the sun is just about to set over the horizon. Shippou pulls on Inu-Yasha's pant leg.)  
Inu-Yasha: Hm?  
Shippou: I have a presant for you and Kagome!  
Inu-Yasha: What?  
Kagome: What is it Shippou-chan?  
(Shippou puts a finger trap on Inu-Yasha and Kagome's fingers.)  
Shippou: A finger trap. They come in handy. hehe.  
Inu-Yasha: You little...  
(Kagome sits down.)  
Kagome: SIT!  
(Inu-Yasha falls to the ground before he gets a chance to kick Shippou. Kagome pats Inu-Yasha on the head as Shippou skips off.)  
Kagome: This won't be so bad..  
(Inu-Yasha trys biting the finger trap off, but fails.)  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
(Shippou also puts a finger trap on Sango and Miroku.)  
Shippou: A presant from me to you... enjoy.  
(Miroku and Sango both blink.)  
Miroku: I could get used to this.  
Sango: Eh?!  
(Sango trys running away from Miroku but falls down.)  
Miroku: I guess we're stuck this way. Isn't it wonderful?  
Sango: ...more like a nightmare.  
(They all sit in a group with Shippou in the middle.)  
Inu-Yasha: Whats the meaning of this, pup?!  
Shippou: If you haven't noticed, you haven't been the nicest person to Kagome. And Sango hasn't been the nicest person to Miroku.  
Sango: You wonder why...  
Shippou: um....yeah..Anyways...  
(Inu-Yasha steps on Shippou.)  
Shippou: Gahhh!! Stop it! Stop it!  
Kagome: SIT!  
(Inu-Yasha gets pulled to the ground.)  
Kagome: I have to go now, I have school in the morning.  
(She gets up, but then remembers Inu-Yasha still attatched to her.)  
Kagome: Looks like you're gonna have to come with me..  
Inu-Yasha: Why do I have to go with you!?  
Kagome: Cause I'm not staying here! I have to get dressed, brush my hair, pack my stuff for school, take a shower, wash the laundry, wash the dishes, do my homework, clean my room, mop the floor, feed the cat....  
Inu-Yasha: Alright!! I'll go with you!  
Shippou: Now thats more like it.  
Sango: Does that mean we have to sleep together?!  
Shippou: Yep.  
Miroku: heh.  
Sango: argh...  
Miroku: At least you won't be lonely..  
Sango: Ah! Kirara! You're sleeping in between us!  
Kirara: ??  
(Shippou snaps his fingers.)  
(By this time, the sun has already set, and the stars are shining brightly from the sky. Inu-Yasha stares out of Kagome's window, then sits back down next to her bed.)  
Inu-Yasha: I'm not going to your school again..  
Kagome: I never said you had to.  
(Kagome lays down on her bed and yawns. Inu-Yasha yawns and lays down on the sleeping bag that is right next to Kagome's bed.)  
Kagome: Good night.  
(She turns the lights off and then closes her eyes. Inu-Yasha stares at the ceiling and thinks about steping on Shippou's head. He sighs and then closes his eyes.)  
(An hour passes by..)  
Kagome: ...Inu-Yasha..why do you think Shippou did this?  
Inu-Yasha: I'm not sure..  
Kagome: Shippou wouldn't do this to us unless it was for a good reason.  
Inu-Yasha: Good enough that hes gonna get a beating when I get back.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
Inu-Yasha: What?  
Kagome: Don't be like that.  
Inu-Yasha: Be like what?  
Kagome: Nevermind...  
Inu-Yasha: ...Kagome?  
(Kagome is sound asleep. Inu-Yasha smiles a little, then falls asleep himself.)  
(Morning is here..Kagome's alarm goes off and they awaken. Inu-Yasha opens his eyes to see Kagome laying next to him.)  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?  
Kagome: Huh? I must have fallen off my bed.  
(Kagome looks at her clock.)  
Kagome: Kyaaa!! I gotta get ready for school!  
Inu-Yasha: And I have to go back to my time!  
Kagome: Gahh!! I can't take a shower with you attatched to me!  
(They both sigh and sit back down next to each other.)  
Kagome: This is getting us no where..  
Inu-Yasha: ...  
Kagome: I guess we're stuck this way...  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah... but is it a good thing? Or a bad thing?  
Kagome: Hn?  
(Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha and smiles. Inu-Yasha looks back at Kagome, smiling.)  
Kagome: I think Shippou is right..  
Inu-Yasha: About what?  
Kagome: The reason he put these on us, is to make us stop fighting so much.  
Inu-Yasha: It worked.  
(They both hug each other. Inu-Yasha blushes a little and then comforts Kagome. The finger trap that was on them disappears. They both look at their hands in shock.)  
Kagome: I was right!  
(Inu-Yasha nods.)  
Inu-Yasha: Now time for me to go pound that little pup.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
Inu-Yasha: I was only kidding. heh  
(Kagome smiles and then hugs Inu-Yasha again.)  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
.....  
........  
..........  
............  
..............  
(Sango and Miroku are still attatched to each other. Sango runs around with Miroku dragging behind her.)  
Shippou: Those two never learn...oh well, theres always next time. hehe.  
(Shippou takes out some handcuffs and grins wickedly.)  
  
THE END! (again) ^_^ 


	2. StuckThisWay2

((Since Miroku and Sango haven't solved their little problem, Shippou has another idea that might work.))  
Shippou: Okay you two.  
Sango: Huh?  
Shippou: I'm shocked at you both!  
Miroku: What?  
Shippou: You haven't been able to spend even an hour together without whining and complaining!  
(Shippou takes out some handcuffs and cuffs one of their hands together.)  
Sango: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!  
(Shippou smiles happily.)  
Shippou: Instead of having just that finger trap on, you now have handcuffs on as well.  
Sango: Shippou... I guess you're right..  
(Shippou looks at Sango in surprise.)  
Shippou: Huh?  
(He steps foward to Sango.)  
Shippou: See, I knew you...  
(Shippou is hit on the head by Sango's fist.)  
Miroku: eep...  
(Shippou holds his head in pain.)  
Shippou: oowwie!  
(Shippou retreats and runs into one of the huts.)  
Sango: You better get these off!!  
Miroku: Calm down, Sango. Shippou-chan put these on us because he knew the trouble that we've been having in our relationship.  
Sango: ...relationship?! What relationship?! ((I fear I might go insane if I'm attached to him like this forever...))  
(Miroku sighs and lowers his head. Sango stops and looks at Miroku.)  
Sango: ...  
(Later that night, Inu-Yasha and the others are sitting around the fire in one of the village huts. Shippou is once again holding his head from Inu-Yasha's punch.)  
Inu-Yasha: Heh. You still have that thing on?  
Sango: Sad to say.. yes. What happened to the one that was on you, Inu-Yasha?  
Inu-Yasha: I got it off.  
Miroku: We can see that, but "how" did you get it off?  
(Shippou stand up in front of Miroku.)  
Shippou: You can't know! You must find out on your own, or you'll never learn!  
(Inu-Yasha grins and then chuckles a little bit.)  
Inu-Yasha: I have an idea, why not use one of your little tricks that will tie you and Kirara together?  
Shippou: Why? I would know how to get it off anyway. And Besides, Kirara and I don't have any problems to work out. Isn't that right, Kirara?  
(Kirara is in her small form. She walks to Shippou's side and nods. Everyone sighs. Kaede chuckles a little to herself.)  
Kaede: Their hearts are still free.. A relationship that you three can create, is something that Kirara and Shippou-chan cannot do yet.  
Sango: ...  
Inu-Yasha: You'd be talking, baba.  
(Inu-Yasha turns to face Shippou with a glare.)  
Inu-Yasha: ...  
(Shippou looks a little scared.)  
Shippou: ((If I don't watch out, he'll get me while I'm sleeping.. I think I'll hide someplace where he won't even think about touching me.. heh..))  
(An hour has passed by and moon is half full. The crickets have begun their chirping and the crisp, fresh air has set in across the land. Inu-Yasha is sleeping on the roof of the hut while Sango and Miroku are inside. Kirara, in her bigger form, is sleeping in between Miroku and Sango, as to make sure nothing happens. Shippou tip toes over to Sango and pokes her shoulder. Sango opens her eyes a little and sees Shippou.)  
Shippou: I hope its not a bother, but can I sleep with you guys? I fear for my safety from Inu-Yasha...  
(Sango nods and Shippou crawls into the sleeping bag, staying close to Kirara with Sango's back facing him.)  
Shippou: ((Hah! Now he'll never come close to me.))  
(Shippou sighs and ponders about this more.)  
Shippou: ((All I want to do is to stop them from their pety arguements.. but they resist. Is it that they want to argue all the time? If so, these people are dumber than I thought. At least Kagome-chan was willing to work it out. But Sango and Miroku on the other hand...))  
(Shippou sighs and goes to sleep.)  
(When morning comes, he is surprised to see Kagome, along with Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku, all eating breakfast. Shippou gets up and yawns and rubs his eyes.)  
Kagome: Hn? Good morning, Shippou-chan.  
Shippou: Kagome? I thought you had that school thing?  
(Kagome has a sweatdrop on the side of her forehead.)  
Kagome: I do.. its just that.. my school got flooded from the rain last night.  
Shippou: Rain?  
Kagome: Yeah. So everyone got sent home.  
Shippou: But its so early..   
Kagome: Inu-Yasha brought me back.  
(Shippou looks at Inu-Yasha with a surprised face.)  
Shippou: ((He probably just wants her to look for more shards for him... ))  
Inu-Yasha: What are you looking at, pup?!  
Shippou: Nothing.  
(Inu-Yasha looks very annoyed with Shippou, but trys to ignore him.)  
Kagome: Sango-chan..   
Sango: Yes?  
Kagome: How will you guys fight if you're still attached like that?  
Sango: Good point..  
Miroku: ...  
Kagome: Miroku, you wouldn't be able to use your air rip..  
Miroku: I know. Any little mishap, and Sango might be sucked in.  
(Sango has a look on her face thats like "omg! Why me?!?!". Miroku smiles again.)  
Miroku: Don't worry, Sango. I'd never do such a thing to you.  
Sango: Huh.....?!  
(Sango realizes Miroku is rubbing her butt again and quickly slaps him, causing him to topple over. Shes blushing a little, but shivering at the same time.)  
Shippou: ...((Maybe I should take it off them.. it doesn't seem to be working. Or maybe I just have to leave them alone for awhile.))  
(Shippou runs over to Kaede and whispers something to her. Inu-Yasha scratches his head in confusion. A few minutes later, Shippou returns with Kaede.)  
Kaede: Come now everyone. I need some help.  
Kagome: Okay.  
Inu-Yasha: ...  
(Sango and Miroku get up, but Kaede puts her hand up, indicating them to sit back down.)  
Sango: Kaede-sama?  
Kaede: You two will stay here and guard the village.  
(Kirara and Shippou follow along with the others. As they leave the others behind, Shippou looks back at them.)  
Shippou: ((If this doesn't do it, then nothing will!))  
(Sango and Miroku just stare at the others as they leave. Miroku looks at Sango with a depressed face.  
Miroku: Sango..  
Sango: What?  
Miroku: Do you hate me so much?  
Sango: Huh?  
(Sango turns to face Miroku.)  
Miroku: It seems that you don't like me very much. You wouldn't care if I just disappeared from this village forever.  
Sango: Miroku..  
Miroku: I can make that happen you know. That is... if you want.  
Sango: Miroku! Stop saying such things!  
(Miroku grabs ahold of the beads on his arm.)  
Sango: Wait! Stop!  
(Sango grabs Miroku by his arm. Miroku looks at Sango.)  
Miroku: Yes?  
Sango: Don't pull this! You know I wouldn't wish for such things! ((What is he doing? Hes acting like such a child..))  
Miroku: I guess you're right. I should not waste me life.  
Sango: Huh?  
Miroku: I still have many things to look foward to. I'm sorry, Sango.  
Sango: S ..sorry for what?  
(Sango starts to blush a little.)  
Miroku: For worrying you.  
Sango: What?  
Miroku: I now know how much you really care for me.  
Sango: ...  
Miroku: So I shall ask you again...  
Sango: Eh?  
(Miroku grabs Sango's hands and looks deeply into her eyes.)  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
Sango: grr...   
(Sango slaps Miroku and faces the other way. Miroku is now on the ground, with a big slap mark across his face.)  
Sango: ((Maybe I spoke too soon about him changing...When are the other planning on coming back?!))  
(Back with the others... Inu-Yasha is helping Kaede cut a tree down for firewood. Inu-Yasha puts his hands on his hips and smirks.)  
Inu-Yasha: Is that all you wanted, baba?  
Kaede: For now anyway...  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha.. I really wish you would be more polite to Kaede-sama.  
Inu-Yasha: Feh!  
(Shippou is on the horse's back with Kirara in her small form.)  
Shippou: I wonder if anything happened yet...  
(Kirara mews and scratches her neck with her backleg. Shippou sighs and watches the others as they chop up the tree into little logs. After they're done, the pieces of wood are tied up into little bundles and attached to the side of the horse. Inu-Yasha is left carrying two of the bundles. Kaede hops back onto her horse and starts to head back to the village.)  
Kagome: Remember, I'm not staying here tonight. Just because my school was flooded today, doesn't mean it will be tomorrow. ((And I had an exam today.. phew.. it gives me more time to study.))  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. Don't worry. I wasn't expecting you to stay here anyway. ((Although.. I can fix it so she DOES have to come back..))  
(Inu-Yasha thinks about him breaking all the water pipes at Kagome's school and flooding it.)  
(Meanwhile.. back at the village. Sango and Miroku are still attached to one another.)  
Sango: ((I just hope that no demons come while we're like this...))  
(Miroku is sipping up some of the soup that Kaede had made.)  
Sango: Miroku...  
Miroku: Yes?  
Sango: Please stop your little hobby of harassing other girls.  
Miroku: Huh? What makes you think that I...  
(Sango turns around and glares at Miroku. Miroku jumps back, a little scared.)  
Sango: ...  
Miroku: But!  
(Sango turns around again. Miroku sighs and rests his hand on Sango's shoulder.)  
Miroku: If it will make you happy... I shall do so.  
(Sango looks shocked and turns around to face Miroku.)  
Sango: You..  
Miroku: I will no longer do that.  
Sango: Are you telling the truth?  
Miroku: Of course.  
(Mirou has a serious face as he stares at Sango. Sango smiles slightly.)  
Sango: Miroku..  
(The fingertrap that was on them, disppears, but the handcuffs are still attached to them. They both look down at their hands.)  
Sango: The fingertrap..  
Miroku: Its gone.  
Sango: But then why are the handcuffs...  
Miroku: I'm not sure.  
(They both look up to see the others, off in the distance as they return. Miroku and Sango walk over to them. Inu-Yasha stops in front of them, still carrying the two bundles of wood over his shoulder.)  
Inu-Yasha: So.. What have you two been up to?  
Miroku: Just discussing some things.  
(Shippou jumps at Miroku and Sango and hangs onto their hands. He searches their hands for the fingertrap, but doesn't find it, so he jumps back down.)  
Shippou: The fingertrap..  
Sango: Yes, its gone.  
Shippou: ((But.. how?! These two could have never...gotten along.))  
Miroku: Why the confused look, Shippou?  
(Shippou has a sweatdrop on the side of his head.)  
Shippou: Oh.. its nothing.  
Kagome: Kaede.. where do you want the firewood.  
(Kaede is still riding on her horse.)  
Kaede: Just follow me, child.  
(Kagome and Inu-Yasha follow Kaede. Shippou starts to walk off when Kirara (in her big form), stops him.)  
Shippou: Kirara?  
Sango: Shippou.  
(Shippou turns around and sees Miroku and Sango.)  
Miroku: Tell us how to get these things off..  
Shippou: Eh..  
(Miroku grabs Shippou by the back of his shirt.)  
Miroku: Well?  
Shippou: Um.. I..  
(Shippou breaks free from Miroku's grasp and lands on the ground. He takes out one of his little stone figures and puts it on Miroku's other hand and slaps a spell scroll onto it. The stone figure gets bigger, unableing Miroku to move from where he is.)  
Shippou: Sorry about that.. but I gotta go!  
Sango: Shippou!  
Miroku: Where are you going?!  
(Shippou has a sweatdrop on the side of his head again.)  
Shippou: I thought you two would have figured it out by now..   
Miroku: What?  
Shippou: I can't get that off of you.  
Sango: Huh?!  
Shippou: Those are handcuffs.. you need a key. Of which I currently don't have.  
(Miroku and Sango look at Shippou in disblief.)  
Shippou: See ya.  
(Shippou walks off with Kirara. He takes out the key from his pocket and tosses it into one of the little water holes. Inu-Yasha walks back over to Miroku and Sango, who are still in the same position from when Shippou left them. He notices that Shippou's statue toy is on Miroku's hand and chuckles.)  
Inu-Yasha: I'll just leave you two alone. Heh.  
(When he tries to get past them, Sango, with her free hand, picks up her boomerang and throws it at Inu-Yasha.)  
Inu-Yasha: GAAHH!  
(Inu-Yasha runs away from Sango and hides behind Kagome. Kagome looks down at Inu-Yasha, then over to Sango and Miroku.)  
Kagome: Whats wrong?  
(Inu-Yasha points to Sango.)  
Inu-Yasha: Shes dangerous..  
(Kagome giggles.)  
Kagome: ((If you say so Inu-Yasha.. if you say so...))  
  
(THE END) ^_^; 


	3. StuckThisWay3

(Sango and Miroku are now sitting on one of the bidges that go over the small streams. Sango is randomly picking up pebbles and tossing them into the stream while Miroku just rests his head on his hand and stares at the sky. He looks at Sango, then to their hands, which are still handcuffed together.)  
Miroku: How long do you think we've been stuck like this?  
Sango: I'm not sure.. ((All I want is to get unattached from you! argh!))  
(Miroku sighs again.)  
Sango: ...  
(Sango turns her head to look at Miroku.)  
Sango: ((Maybe I've been too harsh on him... I mean, he doesn't seem to mind being with me. Myself on the other hand... I've been trying my hardest trying to get away from him.))  
Miroku: Sango...  
Sango: Huh?  
Miroku: Why don't we just give this up and work together to get this off us. I know how much you want to, so why not?  
(Sango looks a bit surprised by this, but nods anyway.)  
Sango: ...Okay. ((I guess this time is okay. Its better than just sitting around.))  
(They both get up and look around.)  
Miroku: Where do we start?  
Sango: Hrm.. Wait. I'll get Kirara.  
(Sango whistles loudly, and about a minute later, Kirara comes prancing to them. Sango smiles happily.)  
Sango: Kirara.. Can you help us find the key to unlock this?  
(Kirara mews and runs ahead of them. Sango and Miroku quickly follow her.)  
Sango: See, I knew Kirara could help us... eh?  
(They both stop and look down at Kirara who is batting her paw at a fish in the stream.)  
Sango: Kirara! Thats not the key!  
Miroku: ...  
(Miroku ponders a bit to himself, then grabs the fish out of the water.)  
Sango: What are you doing?  
Miroku: Maybe she did find the key..  
(Miroku sets the flopping fish down on the ground in front of Kirara. Kirara starts nibbling on it. The fish coughs up some water, and along with the key. Sango and Miroku both smile. Miroku reaches for the key when the fish starts flopping around again, smacking the key back into the water.)  
Miroku: Oops...  
Sango: Don't just sit there! Help me get it!  
(Both Sango and Miroku jump into the stream; its only knee deep. Kirara burps quietly and continues nibbling on the fish. Sango sees the key, floating in the stream. She runs as fast as she can, trying to get it, all the while, dragging Miroku with her.)  
Sango: ((That key will be mine if its the last thing I do!))  
Miroku: eheh...  
(She continues running until she suddenly falls into a ditch in the stream and goes under the water, dragging Miroku down too. About ten seconds later, Sango is able to climb out of the ditch and is back on her feet, chasing the key. They pass by Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who are in font of one of the village huts. Inu-Yasha has his sword resting on his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at the two.)  
Inu-Yasha: And I thought Sango hated Miroku.  
Kagome: Who knew?  
(They both continue walking as if nothing had happened. Sango finally grabs ahold of the key and stops, gasping for air.)  
Sango: Finally! Miroku! I finally... got..   
(She turns back to see Miroku's face in the water. She quickly helps him up.)  
Miroku: Thanks...  
Sango: I'm sorry.  
Miroku: Its alright.. did you get the key?  
(Sango holds the key up so the both of them can see it.)  
Sango: Right here.  
(Miroku takes the key and unlocks the handcuffs. Sango rubs her wrists, so delighted that she is now free. Miroku sits down on the side of the stream and sets the handcuffs next to him. Sango jumps out of the stream and trys to get herself dry. She looks down at Miroku, who seems a little .. well.. not excited. Sango's face saddens a little and she sits down next to him.)  
Sango: Whats wrong?  
Miroku: Its nothing.  
Sango: ...  
(Sango turns her head away from Miroku, not knowing what to say.)  
Miroku: Hey. I have a plan.  
(Sango turns back to face Miroku again)  
Sango: What?  
(Miroku whispers something to Sango.)  
(Meanwhile...)  
Inu-Yasha: HEY! Those are mine!  
Shippou: You've had too many! I want some!  
(Inu-Yasha is trying to get his chips back from Shippou. Kagome has a sweatdrop on the side of her head.)  
Kagome: You guys! I can always get some more.  
Inu-Yasha: Give it back you little...  
Shippou: Aaaahhh!  
Kagome: Don't make me say it, Inu-Yasha!  
(Inu-Yasha stops for a second to look at Kagome.)  
Inu-Yasha: What?! You can't...  
(Inu-Yasha quickly grabs Shippou by the tail and takes his chips back. He then tosses Shippou at Kagome. Shippou lands in Kagome's arms.)  
Kagome: ...  
(Miroku trys to get Kagome's attention by quietly saying her name. Kagome turns around and then walks over to him.)  
Kagome: Miroku?  
Miroku: Can you do me a favor?  
Kagome: What might that be?  
Miroku: Here..  
(He gives her a little jacket, Shippou size.)  
Miroku: Give this to Shippou, and tell him thanks.  
Kagome: Alright. But what about.. huh?  
(Miroku and Sango run away. Kagome looks confused, but goes back to the others anyway.)  
Kagome: Shippou!  
Shippou: Yes, Kagome??  
Kagome: Here, this is for you. Its a gift from Miroku.  
(Shippou takes the shirt and looks at it oddly, but puts it on.)  
Shippou: Hey, it fits perfectly!  
(Inu-Yasha's nose twitches. He turns to look at Shippou with his new shirt.)  
Inu-Yasha: If you want to attract cats, go do it someplace else!  
Shippou: What?  
(Shippou looks utterly confused right now. Kagome shrugs and follows Inu-Yasha. A minute later, Sango and Miroku walk over to Shippou.)  
Shippou: Um.. Hiyas. Thanks for the shirt.  
Miroku: You're welcome. But.. there is something you must know about that shirt.  
Shippou: What?  
(Sango takes turns around, holding Kirara.)  
Shippou: Kirara?  
(Kirara's eyes open widely as she sniffs about the air. Her attention is drawn to Shippou's new shirt. Shippou starts to back away a little. Kirara then jumps from Sango's arms and tackles Shippou to the ground, trying to eat Shippou's new shirt. Sango and Miroku start laughing at them both.)  
Shippou: Gaaahh!  
Sango: That shirt is made of catnip.  
Shippou: CATNIP?!  
Miroku: Its a thank-you gift. heh.  
(Miroku and Sango show Shippou that their hands are no longer cuffed together.)  
Sango: We'll be going now.  
Miroku: Have a nice day.  
(They both walk off, laughing to themselves. Shippou is squirming around on the ground, trying to get the catnip shirt off himself.)  
Shippou: Itchy.. itchy.. itchy...  
(Later that afternoon... Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are having a little picnic in the field, under a big tree. Inu-Yasha takes a pork bun and gobbles it down in one bite.)  
Kagome: So you two finally got those handcuffs off I see.  
Sango: Uh huh.  
Kagome: But.. whatever happened to Shippou?  
Sango: Tell you the truth.. I don't know.  
Inu-Yasha: Hn?  
(They all look in one direction to see Shippou with a half-eaten shirt, staggering over to them.)  
Shippou: Must.. get away.. from Kirara..  
(He collapses in front of Kagome. Kirara suddenly pounces on Shippou, eating away more of the catnip. Inu-Yasha raises an eyebrow at them.)  
Inu-Yasha: And he claimed there was nothing between the two of them?  
(Kirara mews happily as she makes herself comfortable on Shippou's back.)  
  
  
(End.) o.O; 


End file.
